Futur
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Huit ans après le combat final contre ZONE, Aki revient à Neo Domino City. Ses pensées la mènent vers un souvenir fait de chair et de sang... One-shot, Faithshipping


Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, évidemment, ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Huit ans après le Grand Prix, Izayoi Aki revenait à Neo Domino City.<p>

Ses études en médecine terminées, elle avait choisi d'aller travailler dans sa ville natale. Les conditions n'étaient pas les meilleures, et le salaire en dessous de la moyenne, mais c'était chez elle.

Ses parents l'accueillirent avec force larmes et embrassades. La jeune femme reprit sa place dans le nid familial le temps de se trouver un endroit à elle seule.

Nostalgique de la ville dans laquelle elle avait de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs, Aki embarqua sur sa vieille D-Wheel et s'en alla parcourir les rues qu'elle connaissait autrefois si bien.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon lorsque la Duelliste interrompit son excursion. Elle avait conduit sans but précis en tête, préférant se perdre dans l'enivrante vitesse. C'est pourquoi, pendant une seconde, elle fut surprise de sa destination finale.

Devant elle se tenait l'établissement qui avait abrité les espoirs de la Team 5D's. L'ancien garage de Jack, Crow et Yusei.

Huit ans sans revoir le trio du Satellite, les jumeaux, Ushio et Mikage... une véritable éternité.

Absorbée dans ses souvenirs du passé, Aki eut un geste de sursaut démesuré à l'ouverture de la porte du garage devant elle. La première information que son esprit assimila après le choc fut le regard cobalt la fixant avec étonnement.

-Aki?

-Yusei!

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire éclatant avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de la façon qu'ils avaient eue de se quitter. Son expression se transforma en gêne.

-Que fais-tu à Neo Domino?

Yusei, lui, avait le même sourire serein qu'elle revoyait toujours en pensant à lui. Elle reprit de l'assurance.

-Je vais travailler au centre de médecine du coin. Je reviens pour de bon.

Ses yeux bleus répondirent à la place de sa voix.

La médecin tourna finalement son attention vers les vestiges de leur passé. Sans toutes les D-Wheels entassées, l'odeur des ramens de Jack, les colis à livrer de Crow et les rires de Rua et Ruka, l'endroit n'était définitivement pas le même. Il y régnait une autre ambiance, semblable mais différente.

-Tu veux entrer?

-Si je ne te dérange pas...

C'est en disant ces mots qu'elle comprit la raison de son impression; le jeune homme avait décidé d'en faire son chez-lui. Si le groupe de motos avait disparu, celle de Yusei restait abritée au fond de la pièce. L'arôme des ramens n'embaumait plus l'air, remplacé par celui d'huile à moteur et du thé que prenait le Duelliste au Stardust Dragon matin et soir. Parties les traineries de Crow; des outils de diverses tailles prenaient maintenant leur place. Le vrombissement presque silencieux des appareils électroniques remplaçait le vacarme des jumeaux.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Aki réalisa qu'elle avait perdu contact avec son ami.

Elle avait toujours considéré leur lien comme indestructible, mais depuis leurs adieux, elle ne savait plus ce que représentait ce lien. La jeune femme avait tenté d'avouer ses sentiments à son compagnon, sans succès. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard expressif, la façon dont ils s'étaient tenu la main... il devait avoir compris ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer, non? Ne lui avait-il pas retourné ses sentiments avec des gestes remplaçant les paroles?

Mais leurs regards avaient dit que ce serait pour plus tard. Si la douleur les avait réunis, les rêves les séparaient maintenant.

Aki avait peur d'être la seule à se souvenir de cette promesse silencieuse. Alors, sans le savoir, elle avait tenté non pas d'oublier cette promesse, mais l'homme à qui elle avait promis.

Durant tout ce temps, elle avait suivi de loin les carrières en tant que Duelliste professionnel de Rua, Crow et Jack. Elle avait reçu quelques coups de téléphone de la part de Ruka, lorsque celle-ci voulait parler de sujets que les hommes ne comprenaient pas. Mais jamais elle n'avait regardé les nouvelles scientifiques à propos du Momentum, elle qui étudiait dans le domaine de la science.

La jeune femme avait peur qu'il ait changé; que sa vie se soit continuée sans elle.

-Aki?

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Yusei.

-Oh! Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle ne voulait pas être blessée à nouveau. Pas après Divine.

-Ce n'est rien.

Aki entra enfin dans le garage, sous l'oeil attentif de son ami qui voyait clairement que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle savait qu'il savait, mais elle préféra effacer ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur ces retrouvailles impromptues.

-C'est amusant. Je reviens à Neo Domino pour la première fois en quoi... cinq, six ans? Et ma D-Wheel semble me ramener ici, comme si toutes nos aventures ne dataient que d'hier.

Yusei jeta un coup d'oeil à la moto en question, son regard devenant sceptique en découvrant l'état de l'engin. Aki devina son train de pensée sans même chercher à le déchiffrer.

Malgré les années, c'était toujours le même Yusei.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître irresponsable d'utiliser Bloody Kiss sans même la vérifier, mais elle n'est pas en _si_ mauvais état. Elle était bien entreposée, et...

Le garçon rapportait déjà la machine à l'intérieur, faisant apparaître sur les lèvres d'Aki un léger sourire. Elle s'assit sur une chaise près des deux D-Wheels et le regarda se mettre à l'oeuvre. Elle ne tenta pas de l'en dissuader; il ne l'écouterait pas.

Autant démarrer la conversation, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient parlé depuis longtemps.

-Tu as revu les autres?

-Crow revient parfois pour visiter Martha et les enfants. J'ai rencontré par hasard Jack l'an dernier. Rua et Ruka sont venus avec leurs amis avant de choisir leur branche principale à l'académie.

-Ah oui?

Elle était donc la dernière qu'il revoyait. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son cœur sembla se serrer. C'était de sa faute, pas celle de Yusei; il leur avait juré de rester celui qui protégerait leurs liens, sans pourtant handicaper leur futur. C'était leurs histoires personnelles qui commençaient ce jour-là. Si elle l'avait voulu dans son présent, il lui aurait suffi de l'appeler. Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais elle avait choisi de le laisser derrière elle, parce qu'elle craignait qu'il lui brise le cœur.

Tout cela parce qu'elle avait choisi de prier une étoile, et que celle-ci avait répondu.

-Sinon... as-tu fondé une famille?

Aki mit sa main sur sa bouche, surprise de sa propre effronterie. Elle allait s'excuser, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait quitté des yeux le moteur de la D-Wheel pour la regarder, amusé.

-Non.

Elle recommença à respirer, sans avoir remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de le faire.

Yusei retourna son regard sur la machine aux couleurs de la Rose Noire, son visage obscurci dans l'ombre de ses mèches.

-Et toi?

Il avait donc ses inquiétudes lui aussi? Dans un acte d'humour sadique qu'elle n'avait plus exprimé depuis la Fortune Cup, elle répondit avec tout le sérieux du monde :

-Je suis mariée et j'ai deux enfants.

Rien ne trahit l'ahurissement de Yusei, excepté le sursaut de sa main qui échappa la clé à molette sur le sol de pierre.

Aki cacha une fois de plus ses lèvres, cette fois pour ne pas insulter son compagnon en éclatant de rire. En retourna son regard sur elle, il vit les tressautements de ses épaules et soupira visiblement, un sourire réapparaissant sur ses traits.

-C'était une blague... n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment!

Leurs rires éclatèrent dans une même seconde, signe de nervosité envolée.

Aki se demanda avec regret pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps avant de reprendre contact avec le Duelliste. Malgré les promesses, malgré les rêves; malgré les peurs et malgré le temps, il était resté le Yusei qu'elle connaissait.

Le scientifique et la docteure apprendraient à se connaître aussi bien que se connaissaient l'Étoile Filante du Satellite et la Duelliste de la Rose Noire. Et un jour, le futur qu'ils avaient envisagé à la fin du WRGP deviendrait le présent.


End file.
